Final Goodbye
by PotassiumLanthumIodineNeon
Summary: Finn bring sin some guests to help with the school musical, one just so happens to be Kurt. Kurt and Blaine broke up a month ago, what does Blaine do when they are reunited? (I honestly suck at summaries, you should just go ahead and read please:)


**Authors Note: Um, this is a story, that I myself thought of….Um….well I don't really know why I wrote this, the idea just popped into my head and so I wrote it down. I hope you like it, Reviews are always nice :) The song is Final Goodbye by Rihanna.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor any of their characters!**

"We have some special guests today! To help us with the musical."

Finn chimed as everyone was seated.

"Really?"

Tina and Unique squealed. Please let it be, please! Blaine thought to himself. Finn nodded and extended his hand towards the door. As if on cue Rachel, Mike, Mercedes, Puck, and Kurt trailed in, all standing in a row next to Finn; Rachel moved to the other end, avoiding any awkwardness with Finn.

Blaine felt awkward; yes he had so much to talk to Kurt about. But he had never told anyone about what happened. What was he going to say when they asked why they weren't talking? And even worse was he ever going to convince Kurt to speak to him again. He had texted him nonstop the past month, but no answer. His hand went up in the air without letting him even think about it first. Kurt glanced his way he thought, but not long.

"Yes? Blaine."

Finn addressed him.

"Uh…I need to go speak with Figgin's for a second."

Obviously lying, just looking for an escape from his aching heart. He didn't even wait for Finn to answer him; he grabbed his bag and ran. As soon as he was sure he was as far away from the choir room as he could possibly get without leaving the security of the building; he fell back against a locker and slid down until he was sitting on the floor.

He curled p with his knees to his chest and his arms secured tightly around them. He sighed heavily and leaned his head against the cold locker behind him.

"What was I thinking?"

He wondered out loud to himself. He closed his eyes and let a few tears escape. He sat there pondering why he was even here. Why he wanted Kurt to forgive him so badly, when he knew Kurt had every right to ignore him forever.

He would have sat there forever and withered away had it not been for bell ringing signally the end of the day. Blaine got up; he didn't want to go home that was worse than being forced to listen to Kurt tell him he hated him over and over again.

So he walked down the hall to the auditorium, the only place where he could find some peace and quiet. Though what he didn't know was that he wasn't alone. No, sitting off in the far right corner, invisible in the darkness, was a young boy. He knew he could find Blaine here so Kurt left soon after Blaine had from choir practice. Making it look as if nothing had ever happened between them.

Blaine stumbled down the aisle toward the stage, tears still streaming slowly down his face. He stood in the center of the stage looking out into the, almost empty, audience. Kurt noticed how his eyes were rimmed red and watery, how they had dark circles underneath them giving the impression of sleepless days; he could see the regret stricken across his face.

Blaine tossed his bag off to the side; running his hands through his hair. He took one more hopeless glace out into the auditorium. His voice filled the space wholly; sadness, regrets, anger, and love filling the atmosphere.

_I never should of waited so long to say_

_What I've always known since the very first day_

_Thought that you would stay forever with me_

_But the time has come to leave_

_Before we turn out the lights and close our eyes_

_I'll tell you a secret I've held all my life_

_Its you that I live for, and for you I die_

_So I'll Lay here with you 'til the final goodbye_

_Hold, draw me close, close to my lips_

_Listen intently as I tell you this_

_Outside the world wages its wars,_

_I'll rest in peace as long as you know_

_Before we turn out the lights and close our eyes_

_I'll tell you a secret I've held all my life_

_Its you that I live for, and for you I die_

_So I'll Lay here with you 'til the final goodbye_

_Promise you our love will carry on_

_Until you turn eternal, we belong_

_Before we turn out the lights and close our eyes_

_I'll tell you a secret I've held all my life_

_It's you that I live for, and for you I die_

_So I'll lay here with you till the final goodbye_

_His respectful lips for the last time_

_And spell out the lyrics to love in the sky_

_Its you that I live for and for you I die_

_So I'll lay here with you till the final goodbye_

_Goodbye_

Kurt sat there in disbelief, watching Blaine as he fell hard to his knees. He jumped up and ran towards the stage. Racing up the steps he fell to his knees as well, wrapping his arms around Blaine. He put his hand underneath Blaine's chin and lifted his head so he could look at him in the eyes; giving him a sincere gaze. Blaine's eyes were full of sorry.

"I know you're sorry. Trust me, I know. And I forgive you, promise. I Love You, Blaine. I always will, but please promise that you will do nothing to hurt yourself? Things might get tough, but that's why we have each other. "

Kurt moved his hand so it was on the side of Blaine's face; wiping away a few tears as well with his thumb. Blaine placed his hand over Kurt's.

"I love you so much."

Kurt smiled at him.

"I do too."

He leaned forward and placed a sweet kiss to Blaine's lips.

"I promise I won't do anything stupid."

"Thank you, come on. Rachel wants to meet up with everyone at her house at five."

Kurt stood up and held his hands out for Blaine; who took them, standing up as well. Kurt slid his hand into Blaine's, smiling, as they walked out of the auditorium.

**Authors Note: Ahh! Love! Well to me this story really has no point other than boredom, I am still working on the last chapter to my other story, The New Kid, which will be up soon I hope! Promise to anyone who is reading it.**


End file.
